


Big News

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has to tell Sam about her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

   You'd always wanted a baby. Ever since you were a young girl, it had been your dream to get married, buy a house, and have a baby with the man you loved. That dream, over time, had been crushed to dust when you joined the life and found out how impossible that dream of yours was to obtain. Then you met Sam. Everything about him was perfect. You had met him while undercover on a hunt in a small little town in the Midwest. After successfully killing the creature terrorizing the small town, you got to know Sam over drinks at the local bar. One thing led to another and you found yourself in his bed the next morning. He invited you to tag along with him and his brother and you obliged. You'd been with them ever since. Then something...unexpected happened. You hadn't planned for this. There was no way you could have been ready for this. You were pregnant and you had to tell Sam. For days, you went over many scenarios in your head and all of them ended badly. Finally, after much deliberation, you decided to tell him; he had a right to know, after all. Dean was off working on the Impala, and you were sitting in your room flipping through an old magazine when there came a knock at your door. “Come in,” you said. Sam poked his head in.  
   “You busy?”  
   “No. What's up?” you said, patting the bed beside you.  
   “I just wanted to talk to you.” You sighed and smiled.  
   “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, too.” Sam quirked an eyebrow before sitting down.  
   “What is it?”  
   “No, you go first.”  
   “You sure?”  
   “Absolutely. So, what's on your mind?” He was silent for a moment before a goofy smile spread across his face.  
   “You promise you won't laugh?” You smiled and reached for his hand.  
   “You know I won't.”  
   “Well, I've been thinking, you know, we're not getting any younger and life isn't getting any easier and I know we haven't known each other all that long but, I think it's time. I've talked to Dean and he thinks it's a good idea, which is insane. Anyway, Y/N, will you marry me?” Out of his pocket, he produced a small box with a ring inside. You felt yourself smiling widely.  
   “Yes!” you exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He laughed and you did, too, overjoyed.  
   “So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”  
   “Promise you won't laugh?”  
   “Of course.”  
   “Sam, I'm pregnant,” you said, still smiling. For a moment, his face didn't change and you thought you'd ruined the moment. Then he smiled and stood up, picking you up in his arms and twirling you about the room.  
   “I'm gonna be a father!” he shouted happily. You felt tears in your eyes and you were so happy.  
   “I love you,” you said. He leaned down to kiss you tenderly, still smiling.  
   “I love you, too.”


End file.
